Love Finds a Way
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: An extension on the scene between Scott, Kira, Stiles and Noshiko in Stiles' Jeep after rescuing Kira and her mum from the Skin Walkers. Extended Scene from Season 5 Episode 13.


"Is everyone okay?" Stiles questioned as he quickly looked around the Jeep as safely could as they took off at a high speed leaving the Skin Walkers behind in the dust. He turned to Noshiko and she nodded. She looked stressed, glad and mostly tired. There were speaks of dirt covering her face and sand twisted within her hair. Stiles heard a faint noise, one he couldn't determine so he turned around quickly and began to turn his head back, but Scott and Kira who had quickly rushed into the the back of the Jeep earlier had each other captured in a kiss, one that had been put off for too long. Scott's hand was laid gently against her cheek as she had her's wrapped around his neck. They didn't care about anyone else in the car, clearly. Stiles could see how much hey missed each other, almost refusing to separate even for breath or to speak.

"You came back for me." Kira had an odd smile on her face that Stiles had never seen before. Scott simply nodded and raised his eyebrows as the crease lines in his forehead appeared. He obviously couldn't bring himself to speak because he was so glad to have her back. "I love you, I love you so much." Kira murmured as she pulled Scott back to her and captured him in another kiss full of longing and love. Stiles turned back to the front and saw that Noshiko had obviously heard as she looked up into the rear view mirror and watched her daughter kiss the boy that she blatantly loved and cared for more than anyone else. She couldn't help but let a smile crawl its way across her face. They reminded her so much of Ken and herself, they were exactly the same and that was the man she ended up marrying. The world works in strange and funny ways. She kept watching and smiling until it got a little too intense for her to keep watching, she made a weird movement with her eyes and when Stiles saw this he couldn't help, but snicker under his breath. If Kira's mother thought this was intense she was in for a surprise. Stiles could hear shuffling in the back and he didn't want to know what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be that bad because Kira's mum was in the front so they wouldn't try anything risqué.

In the back Scott and Kira were shifting around so that they could lie down together. Kira layer her head down on Scott's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was a sound that she missed, one that calmed her down even when she was stressed. without failure Scott's steady heartbeat could relax her. He had his nose buried deep in her dark, silky hair that had pooled just beneath his chin. It was the most at peace that Scott had felt since she had left. It was just something about Kira that told him that everything would be alright and that it would all get better in time. Within minutes of lying down together both of them had fallen asleep.

Noshiko looked back and saw he daughter asleep lying in Scott's arms.  
"I haven't seen her this... happy since we left." Stiles laughed and couldn't help but smile.  
"Scott hasn't looked happy either, but then again his own beta tried to kill him and then Theo actually did kill him for 15 minutes." Noshiko's eyes shot wide.  
"Oh my god, what happened while we were gone?" Stiles sighed as a single tear dripped from the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek.  
"A lot of terrible shit happened." Noshiko placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slowly. She knew it would change nothing, but it felt necessary.  
"How much does he love her?" She questioned and motioned to the back. Stiles laughed.  
"I'm not sure there's even a way to measure it. He doesn't just fall in love, he falls hard. He loves her more than anyone, apart from his mum and I would hope me, but you never know." Stiles flashed her a half smirk.  
"I didn't manage to thank you for coming and rescuing us. I have no idea what would have happened." Noshiko whispered.  
"Thank him." Stiles pointed at the True Alpha who was asleep holding his girlfriend tightly. "He's the Alpha, I'm just the wheels. Unfortunately the brains is still lying catatonic in Eichen House. One of the muscles is hunting her mother and the other is afraid that he'll never be accepted by Scott ever again."  
"What does that make Kira?" Stiles looked puzzled.  
"I don't know. Maybe she's like the Serotonin. When she's there Scott's happy and in turn everything goes better since Scott is the heart. Just a theory." Stiles paused and any resemblance of a smile dropped straight from his face. "Not that it matters if we don't survive."  
"You're all going to survive this. You, Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia... All of you. You always find a way, a way to keep everyone alive."  
"We might find how, but Scott's always the one who makes sure as little people die as possible." Noshiko smiled once more.  
"That might be true, but he couldn't do any of it without all of you." Stiles was liking her more and more each minute.  
"Thanks and just to re-answer your question, you should probably just start calling him son." Noshiko's eyes shot open as wide as the Grand Canyon. "It was a joke." But she certainly wasn't laughing.  
"Have they-" Stiles cut her off immediately. He knew where this was going and it was dangerous territory.  
"A piece of advice, don't ask any questions that you would rather you didn't know the answer to because once you do, there's no going back." She laughed, hard. Stiles was surprised that it hadn't woken Scott or Kira up.  
"Duly noted." Noshiko whispered. The rest of the ride home was relatively quiet apart from a certain someone in the back who began snoring.  
"Does she always snore like this? How can Scott even sleep through this!" Kira's mum smiled and chuckled.  
"You go through anything for the person you love. Even noise pollution."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This is just a little one shot that I felt like writing after last weeks episode! It's just a little bit of fun between Stiles and Noshiko and a little fluff between Scott and Kira. I thought it was a beautiful scene and this is how I thought it could be extended a little!**


End file.
